Watchmojo's Top Ten Moments of Gravity Falls
by webhead112233
Summary: Gravity Falls has had many amazing moments. Join WatchMojo as we count down the top ten best of the best.


**AN: Disclaimer. I don't own Gravity Falls nor am I in any way affiliated with .**

"Welcome to Gravity Falls!"  
>Gravity Falls if full of incredible moments. Welcome to Watchmojo and today we're counting down the top ten moments of Gravity Falls. For this list, we're focusing on moments that are either filled with intense action, emotion, or plot twist. Obviously, spoilers ahead, so spoiler alert.<p>

**# 10: Gideon has the second book, The Hand that Rocks the Mabel.  
><strong>"What are you going to do without your precious amulet? Oh you'll see boy, you'll see."  
>It is in this plot twist at the end of the fourth episode that we not only realize the significance of the number three on Dipper's journal, but begin to anticipate Gideon's next attack. This moment opens up many questions: how did Gideon get the second journal? Where is the first? What will he do next?<p>

**# 9: Dipper stands up for himself, Dipper vs Manliness.  
><strong>"You must slay the multi-bear or you will never be a man!" "Then I guess I'll never be a man."  
>In the sixth episode of the series, Dipper struggles with his lack of manliness and trains under the manitaurs. After being sent to kill the multi-bear and realizing that the creature is actually a nice guy, Dipper stands his ground and rejects the teachings of the manitaurs. Later in the episode, Grunkle Stan assures him it was the right call<br>"You were your own man and you stood up for yourself. You did what was right even though no one agreed with you. Sounds pretty manly to me."

**# 8: Dipper let's Mabel have Waddles, The Time Traveler's Pig.  
><strong>"It is done." "Dipper! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
>After forming a time travel equation and realizing that the only way to save his day at the fair with Wendy is with Mabel's help, Dipper learns that if his day goes well, Mabel loses her new found pet pig Waddles. At first Dipper fights hard to keep his time line, even using the time machine to try and prove that Mabel will get over it. But after realizing how important Waddles really is to her, Dipper goes back one last time and sacrifices his day so she can keep him.<p>

**#7: Stan Saves Waddles, The Land Before Swine.  
><strong>"Well this is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done." **  
><strong>After getting Waddles kidnapped by a pterodactyl, lying about it, getting caught and shunned by Mabel, and getting trapped by the dinosaur, Grunkle Stan realizes that his great niece is worth the effort to save the pig.  
>"If you want this pig, you'll have to go through me!"<br>Grunkle Stan proceeds to risk his life fighting of the pterodactyl, saving Waddles and earning back Mabel's trust.

**#6: Wendy Always Knew, Into the Bunker.**  
>"Dipper, I always kinda knew."<br>The second episode of season two contained many massive bombshells, but the biggest has to be the moment Wendy admits that she had known about Dipper's feelings for her the whole time.  
>"You think I can't hear those things you're always saying under your breath?"<br>While she predictable didn't return his feelings, Wendy explained that Dipper's was the best thing about that summer.

**# 5: Dipper Would, Sock Opera.  
><strong>"You didn't seem to have a problem taking the book for yourself or ditching him when he needed you. So come to your senses, hand me the book or your play is ruined."  
>In the second appearance of Bill Cipher, the dream demon steals Dipper's body by convicting him that he'll help with the secrets of Gravity Falls in exchange for a puppet. Upon agreement, Bill explains that the puppet is Dipper and destroys the lap top that belonged to the writer of the journals. Bill the attempts to destroy the book, which Mabel has taken as a prop for her play. This leads to an extremely tense game of keep away between Mable and Bill. When Bill corners her, he threatens to ruin the play she's worked so hard on.<br>"Who would sacrifice everything they've worked for just for their stupid sibling?" "Dipper would."  
>Mabel proceeds to save the journal, at the cost of her play and would-be boyfriend.<p>

**# 4: Stan always knew, Scary-oke.  
><strong>"Kid, I've always known."  
>Surrounded by the undead, Stan is forced to admit that he had always known about the paranormal things in Gravity Falls.<br>"I'm not an idiot Dipper, of course this town is weird. And the one thing I know about that weirdness is that it's dangerous. That's why I lied, to protect you."  
>While he may not have told the whole truth, it is still a touching moment.<p>

**# 3: Fighting Back, Dreamscapers.  
><strong>"The kids a looser, he's weak; I just want to get rid of him. Yep, those are all things people said about me when I was a boy."  
>After growing to resent his Grunkle due to a memory he found, Dipper see's the same memory, but this time gets the whole story.<br>"That's why I've been so hard on him. To toughen him up. So that way, when the world fight's, he fights back."  
>Grunkle Stan may have many strange ways, but he truly cares for his family.<br>"What do you know, fighting back."

**# 2: Grappling Hook, Gideon Rises.  
><strong>"That grappling hook has literally never helped us once."  
>In the stunning season one finally, after the Gideon bot has been defeated, it looks as though the Pines Twins fell with it, as no way of escape was seen. Only when the smoke clears do we see that Mabel was able to save them both with her grappling hook, finally giving the toolweapon a reason to exist.  
>"Grappling hook!"<p>

Before we unveil the top pick, here are a few honorable mentions.

**The Summerween Trickster's second encounter, Summerween. Tyrone's Final words, Double Dipper. Bill Cipher's summoning, Dreamscapers. Bill Cipher's appearance, Sock opera. Zombie fight, Scary-oke. Pacifica's kinda, sorta, compliment, Golf War.**

**# 1: Stan's layer, Gideon Rises.  
><strong>"Finally, after all these years, we have them all."  
>The viewers knew about Stan's secret layer from the first episode, but it isn't until the climactic ending of season one do we actually get to see it. We learn that Stan had the first book, and now has all three. We see Stan use the books to activate a strange portal-like machine, before ending the season with the words,<br>"Here we go."

Do you agree with our list? What moments of Gravity Falls had you on the edge of your seat?


End file.
